Miscommunication
by Noodles Aang Colbert
Summary: Aang, Katara, Zuko, Jin, and Sokka are involved in a series of events.  Shipping is the main focus.


Miscommunication

Aang sits there in his chair glancing up at the clock. He then looks back down at his notebook and looks back up at the clock. The teacher looks around the classroom and sees him looking at the clock. The second hand seems to be taking its sweet old time making its way around the clock. Finally the bell rings and Aang leaps out of his seat, glides across the room in front of all the other students and into the hallway. He suddenly stops dead in his tracks. There he sees Katara talking with Zuko. He cannot believe that she would trust him. Aang sulks down the hall. 

Katara says "Zuko I am not interested how many times do I need to tell you?"  
Zuko replies "I'm not asking for much."  
"Do you know how awkward this makes me feel not to mention Aang."  
"I know, but no one really takes me seriously and I can't ask my uncle because he well let's not go there."  
"So what is it you want?"  
"I would like to straighten things out. My mind has been such a mess lately. I see you and him all the time so happy. I'm not the romantic type but I think that I may actually like this girl."  
"Jin, she has a name."  
"What?"  
"You should start to call people by their names Zuko."  
"I'm sorry that wasn't in my upbringing."  
"I know well at least for this one girl call her by name."  
"Okay."  
"Tell her how you really feel and hopefully you don't have a brother that…SOKKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Katara shouts  
Sokka replies "Have you seen Aang?"  
"No why?" Katara wonders  
Aang walks outside and over to Appa. Appa grunts at Aang. 

"Hey buddy." Aang says sadly as he gives Appa a quick rub on his head. "You know I don't understand it. I thought that Katara and I well you know, but I saw her with Zuko today. What should I do?"  
Appa grunts again. Aang leaps up onto Appa and Katara and Zuko emerge from the school.  
Katara says "I'd rather get home now."   
Zuko replies "I don't care if he knows. I just really want to talk to you."  
Aang rides away on Appa.  
Katara replies "Okay I'll invite Jin over and I will invite you over as well and there the two of you can talk for a little bit okay?"  
"Thank you Katara."  
"See you called be by my name was that so hard?"  
"Don't push it."  
"Sure sure whatever you say."  
Aang arrives back in town and walks with his head down towards his place.  
Sokka says "Hey Aang wait up."  
Aang "Hey Sokka."  
"You look down about something."  
"Well it's like uh…"  
"Oh that's right I've got to go Zuko's coming over today."  
"What Zuko? Aw man I am an idiot." 

Sokka races home as Aang goes home and sits in his room alone.   
Aang says out loud "Katara I can't believe you're with Zuko. What did I do wrong? I don't feel like doing anything right now. I had the chance and I blew it."  
Sokka arrives home and sees Katara walking towards him.  
Sokka says "Hey Katara."  
Katara asks "Have you seen Aang?"  
"Yeah I just told him that Zuko was stopping by."  
"You what?"  
"Well he is."  
"But how did you say it?"  
"Aang said something about him feeling down about something and that reminded me that Zuko was coming over and that I had to rush home and I left."  
"Sokka?"  
"By the sound of your voice I can tell that I did something wrong."  
"I'll get back to you on that I have to find Aang."  
"What about me?"  
"Zuko and Jin are both coming over. All they need to do is to have them talk to each other."  
"As in boyfriend and girlfriend."  
"Yes Sokka."  
"Well I am a ladies man so I guess I could handle this." 

Katara rushes until she reaches Aang's home and she knocks on the door and there is no answer. Katara is calling Aang's name and he is not replying. Then Katara opens the door and she franticly searches through the house and there is no one home at all. Katara fears the worst and she quickly leaves the house to go and search for Aang. Katara is really starting to get worried. She cannot find Aang anywhere. 

Aang takes a deep breath and he walks over to Katara's house and he is about to knock on the door when he hears someone talking.  
"Hey Zuko Katara will be back in a minute."  
Zuko replies "I've been waiting to tell her something."  
"Yeah she seems excited about talking to you too."  
Aang slides back across the way and back against the wall of the house and slides to the ground in the sitting position and starts to cry. He cannot believe what he has been going on today.   
Katara walks by and is ready to go inside when she hears something. Katara cautiously walks around the home and she sees Aang sitting there.  
"Aang?" Katara calls concerned  
"Katara I know what you're going to say." Aang sobs "but I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I wish that I had told you this sooner, but I love you Katara. I just wish that I told you before you and Zuko…"  
"What are you talking about Aang?"  
Aang a little confused replies "I heard you in hall talking and then Zuko said that he doesn't care if I know and Zuko coming over your place and Sokka said that you were excited about talking to Zuko."   
"Yes I am."  
"That's what I mean."  
"But it's not what you think. I'm just helping Zuko and Jin get together and Zuko asked my help."  
"You mean you're not…"  
"No."  
"And he's not…"  
"No."  
Suddenly a very large smile comes to Aang's face and he steps closer to Katara and says "I really did mean what I said."  
Katara replies "I was hoping that you would."  
Then Katara and Aang lean in closer and closer and kiss, behind them is the setting sun.


End file.
